All That Happened
by DivergentNerd
Summary: This is a story about Maxon and America's life after they're married. They go on quite an adventure. Sorry I'm bad at this. I promise the story is better. First fanfiction so be patient.
1. Chapter 1

"Do you, Maxon Schreave, take this women to be your wife?"

"I do."

"Do you, America Singer, take this man to be your husband?"

"I do."

"Then I declare you husband and wife."

"You may kiss the bride."

Right then Maxon kissed me passionately. A few days ago I told Maxon the wedding was going to be the best day of my life. It was true. This is truly the best dayof my life. We finished our kiss and went into Maxon's bedroom. It wasn't a fancy bedroom. Just a normal bedroom that he sleeps in. Maxon sat on his bed and motioned me to sit with him. We sat together for a moment, not knowing what to say.

He finally says, "I love you."

And I said, "I love you, too."

I snuggled underneath his arm and he turned on the TV. We watched a romance movie together, and then Maxon said we can go walk in the garden if I like. I took the offer. We walked around the garden, smiling at each other and talking about our future.

"Do you think I can be a good father?" Asked Maxon

"Why should that even be a question, of course you can be a good father."

"It's just, I don't want to turn into...him."

"Well, you aren't, so stop worrying."

"Yea, I really should."

Right after he said that he kissed me and I kissed him back. We didn't want to break the kiss so he was carrying me up to his room while we were kissing. Next thing I knew we were undressing each other.

The next morning I woke up to an abundance of kisses. I laughed out loud and kissed Maxon back.

"Did you sleep well, my dear?"

"Oh shut up, you know I don't like being called that." I said playfully.

"I'm not giving up." Said Maxon.

We kissed some more until a guard knocked at our door.

"Shoot." Said Maxon

Maxon oppened the door. The guard was embarrased, he clearly knew that he was interupting.

Red-faced he said, "Your majesty, I'm here to deliver some papers."

"Thanks." Said Maxon

"That's it your majesty I'm sorry if I interupted anything."

"That's quite all right officer..."

"Robinson"

I decided to get up and go eat breakfast with Maxon. I still need to get used to everybody calling me queen. So far, being a queen isn't so bad. I actually like planning things out.

"Should we go and walk around the garden again, my queen?" Asked Maxon with a soft kiss.

"I think we should."

With that we kissed again. I love walking around the garden with Maxon. It gives us a chance to talk. Plus I like being around him.

"You know, I love our little walks together." Said Maxon

"Me too."

And then we kissed each other to no end. We didn't do much else that night.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to Maxon's kisses again. Then we got interupted by a guard, again.

"Shoot" Maxon said with a annoyed look.

"I'm sorry to interupt you, your majesty." The guard looked embarrased.

"I have news, we were just going to burry the king and queen when we saw them twitch."

"My father and mom's not dead?"

I can see the confusion in his face. One week ago they thought his mom and dad were dead. Now they were saying they came back?

"Yes, your majesty, they are still very much alive."

"Can I _see_ them?"

"Yes, your majesty, certainly."

"This was why I was sent down here."

"I'm sorry if I interupted anything."

"That's quite all right."

We walked together through the hallway quickly. Yes, I was happy that Maxon's parents weren't dead. I was more than happy, but what if the king didn't approve of me being Maxon's wife and being Illea's future queen. He absolutely hated me in the selection, but maybe he had a change of feelings? Maybe? We walked into the room where Maxon's mom and dad were being cared for. As soon as King Clarkson saw me, his eyes widened.

"Why is _she_ here?" Boomed King Clarkson.

Maxon looked worried but calm.

"She is here because she is now my wife."

"Your _what?"_

"My wife." Answered Maxon, he was still clearly terrified of his dad, but he seems to be fairing better than he used to.

"Maxon Schreave!"

"You knew I never approved of her!"

"Why the heck did you marry this... this... this useless five?"

"I am a human, I have feelings, I love her."

"I wish you would see me as a human being who has feelings rather than a prince and future king all the time." Replied Maxon clearly frustrated.

The queen tried to interfere saying there was no use in fighting. She was right, there was no use in fighting, but the king refused to listen. They kept fighting and fighting, and I could see as they were fighting the queen's face got sadder and sadder. When they were done, Maxon said there was nothing to worry about, that he would still love me, even though his father probably didn't approve and probably will never approve. With that we smiled, and we kissed.

Like all the other mornings, I woke up to kisses by Maxon. This is why I loved the mornings. We decided yesterday that we were going to have a picnic and have fun all day.

"Maxon, do you think we can somehow make your dad approve of me?"

"I truly don't know, you know how stubborn my dad is."

"But I think we can, I know my mom approves of you, I can tell."

"And it doesn't really matter, as long as we love each other."

"I love you, America Singer, or should I call you America Schreave?"

"I love you, Maxon Schreave, and America Schreave will do just fine."

We giggled, and then we kissed. Not caring if King Clarkson approves of this, or not.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to an unpleasant sound. That unpleasant sound turned out to be the sound of arguing. Maxon and King Clarkson's arguing to be exact. It looked like they've been arguing all night. Maxon was tired, you can tell from his eyes. King Clarkson looked fine though, he didn't seem weak at all. You cannot call King Clarkson weak, even though he was still recovering from his coma.

"I love her!" Yelled Maxon.

"She's useless!" Shouted tKIng Clarkson. "She misbehaves, she doesn't have any family in New Asia, she's useless!"

"You are a fool for ever thinking of marrying her!"

"I am not a fool!" Maxon shot back "This is my choice and I choose her!" "You had your choice and you chose Mom!"

"Just because she doesn't have any family from New Asia doesn't mean she's useless!"

"That's it" Boomed King Clarkson

"I'm the king here, and I'm arranging a divorce, END OF STORY!"

"I won't let that happen, I would rather be an eight than loose her!"

"END OF STORY!"

With that King Clarkson walked away from Maxon's room.

"Maxon, your dad's not giving in."

"Nonsense, we'll get through this together."

"I can tell Mom likes you, she'll try and help us, I know it."

"It's just..."

"What?" Asked Maxon, clearly worried.

"Do you want a divorce?"

"Why should that even be a question, of course not, I love you."

"Then we won't get a divorce."

Right after he said that we kissed. We got onto the bed without breaking the kiss, and we stayed like that, kissing, until Maxon found his voice.

"I love you, America Singer."

"I'd rather be an eight, if we had that caste anymore, than loose you."

"I love you too."

With his eyes he was asking a question. Right after I said yes, we started to undress each other and kissing each other.

"I love you, America."

"I love you too, Maxon."

That morning I didn't get out of Maxon's until 11:00. We skipped breakfast, but we ate a big lunch. Right after lunch, there was another argument involving Maxon and King Clarkson. That one was worse than the one the one in the morning. Both of them got physical, Maxon was the one who got hurt the most though, I saw his wounds, he was bleeding, badly. After I helped him with his wounds we walked around the garden. I could tell he was hurt, but when I asked him about it, he said it was ok.

"How'd you get those wounds?" I asked.

"He and I were actually fighting, like with our fists and he had a cane."

"That bad, huh?"

"Yea, that bad."

I kissed him and he kissed me back. We kissed and kissed and kissed. We decided we should go back to his room, we were worried that King Clarkson would spot us.

"I... I don't want you getting hurt."

"Excuse me?"

"I don't want you to get hurt, like how you got hurt today."

"America, it's ok."

"It's just... whenever you guys fight, I want to be there with you, maybe if I try to convince him that I don't always break rules..."

"No, I don't want you getting hurt."

"It means alot to me... please?"

"No."

"Please, Maxon."

Maxon wasn't too big of a fan on this idea, but in the end, he let me try. All of a sudden I felt nauseous, like I was about to throw up.

"Maxon, I'll be right back."

"Wait, where are you going?"

**Maxon's POV**

**It was painful to hear, my wife throwing up. Right after she got out she looked sick. Green and pale.**

**"Maxon can you help me up?"**

**"Of course."**

**"America, what was that about?"**

**"I don't know."**

**"America, we should get you to the docter imediately."**

**"I know." "I'll go right now."**

**"I'll go with you"**

**"No, it's ok."**

**She walked away before I got to say no. Right after she walked away I got called to a meeting. The meeting was about the New Asia peace treaty, but I couldn't care less about New Asia. All I can think about was America. Was she sick? Did something happen that I didn't know about? What was the vomiting about?! It was driving me crazy.**


	4. Chapter 4

America's POV

I walked to the medical room in the palace. I asked for Dr. Ashler, she was the doctor I trusted the most.

"Hi, Dr. Ashler."

"Hello, your majesty."

"Please, just call me America."

"Yes, will do." "Now what brings you here?"

"Just a few minutes ago I felt nauseous, I wondered if anything was wrong."

"Yes, I'll do some tests." "I'll tell you if I find anything."

She did some tests. It took about thirty minutes total. I saw Maxon outside the door. He had a worried look on his face. I could tell he wanted to come in but with my eyes I told him not to. Finally, the tests were done.

"Your majesty, I found something quite interesting."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Your majesty, your pregnant."

I felt so many emotions rush through me. One was happy. One was excited. One was worried, but mostly it was just pure happiness. I know Maxon will be so happy once I tell him. Maybe I should plan a date and tell him then, yes, that's what I'll do. The look on my face probably worried Maxon, after all I was pretty sure I had my mouth wide open in shock.

"Are you ok, your majesty?"

"Oh, I'm fine thank-you."

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?"

"It's too early to tell." "Your majesty, maybe you should come for another check-up next week, to see if anything has changed."

"Yes, I'll come over next week."

"In the mean time, I'll give you some medicine for your morning sickness."

"Thank-you, Dr. Ashler."

"It was my pleasure, your majesty."

With that I walked out and got greeted by Maxon. I could tell he had a million questions just by the look on his face.

"What happened in there?"

Quickly I thought of something that would be convincing. I didn't want to tell him now. I want to tell him tomorrow.

"Oh, nothing, Dr. Ashler said it was food poisoning, she gave me some medicine."

"Food poisoning?" Asked Maxon with a suprised tone.

"Yes, food poisoning."

"I'll send somebody down to check the food supply, then."

We walked together in silence.

"Is your father still... mad?"

"My father's more than mad, he's infuriated."

"We almost got into another fight in the hallway."

"Thank goodness we didn't."

"Wow." I said. I really didn't know what to say.

"Tomorrow, we should go and have another picnic."

"Ok. At lunch."

"Sure."

We kissed. After that we went out into the garden and we walked around.

"You know, right after you went to the medical room, I had a meeting about the New Asia peace treaty but I couldn't concentrate, I kept thinking about you."

"I could tell from your face, I saw you outside."

"I know."

Right then, I saw the king.

"Maxon, your dad." I said, pointing to King Ckarkson

"Maxon!" King Clarkson Boomed.

"Why are you spending your time with a five?"

"She's not a five, she's a one now."

"I'm spending time with her because she's my wife."

"I told you already, you are not her wife!"

"And you!" "What makes you think you can marry Maxon?"

"I can marry Maxon because Maxon and I love each other." I was so scared. King Clarkson mad is not what you call a pretty sight.

"This conversation is not over!" King Clarkson yelled.

King Clarkson walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

America's POV

I was shaken up. I completely froze. If it weren't for Maxon, I would still be frozen like ice right now.

"America, it's nothing, don't worry."

"Your right, I'm not going to worry."

"Maybe we should go to my room."

"Yes, that's a good idea."

We went into Maxon's room and we watched a movie. The movie was ok but all I can think about was King Clarkson. I guess I was still shaken up.

"I know you're thinking about my father."

"You know me very well Maxon."

"I can also tell you are worried."

"I am."

"America, it's nothing to worry about, it's ok."

"But the anger and frustration in his voice..."

"America, stop worrying."

"I'm trying, Maxon."

He kissed me. It was a soft kiss.

"Is that enough reassurance for you?"

I kissed him back. It was a long kiss. Both of us didn't want to break it.

"It is." I finally said.

I didn't remember much of the evening.

**Maxon's POV**

**Today we went out for a picnic, as planned. America seemed very excited, I wonder if she has anything special planned. America also threw up this morning. That worries me, what if Dr. Ashler was wrong? Maybe it wasn't just food poisoning, maybe it was something more. Something bad.**

**"Are you sure your're ok, America?"**

**"I'm fine, it's ok, no need to worry."**

**We went where we wanted to have our picnic and we ate. Because we went to a beach, we played in the water a little. In the back of my mind I was still worried about America. I don't think she has food poisoning, I asked the chef and they said they double check their food all the time. They said the chances of someone getting food poisoning is very low. I managed somehow to push the thought that America might be suffering from something that's more than food poisoning.**

**"Maxon, I have something to tell you."**

**"What is it, America."**

**"I... I... I'm pregnant."**

**I was in shock, in a good way of course. I can't believe I'm going to have a child. I'm just so excited...and worried. It all made sense now, why she was throwing up, why she always felt sick in the morning. It all made sense.**

**"America, I'm grateful..but my father, he never approved of me marrying you. How is he going to react when he knows I have a baby with you? And what if I turned into him?"**

**"I don't know." Replied America in a worried voice.**

**"But I do know you're not turning into your father."**

**"We need to keep this a secret for now, America, we don't want my father knowing." "Who knows what he's going to do to the two of us."**

**America nodded.**

**"I'm so excited, is it a girl or a boy?"**

**"Dr. Ashler said it's too early to tell, I'm going back next week."**

**"Then I'll go with you next week."**

**We kissed after that.**


	6. Chapter 6

America's POV

"Wait Maxon, I was planning on telling my family, is that ok."

"Of course, just tell your family to keep it a secret."

"Of course."

We stared into each other's eyes while cleaning up. We kissed each other and made our way to Maxon's room.

_**King Clarkson's POV**_

_**I don't get it. Why did my son fall in love with such a useless person? She's poor, she misbehaves, and she'll make a terrible queen. Why is my son such a fool? What did America do to win his heart? I knew Maxon liked Kriss. Why didn't Maxon marry Kriss instead? She is such a better choice and I know she would make a better queen than America. Anybody could be a better queen than America, my goodness she's a five! What would she know about being a queen. Just thinking about this is already making me mad. I decided to talk with Amberly, she always makes me feel better.**_

_**"Amberly, do you have any idea why our son married America." "Why would he do that, he knows I don't approve?"**_

_**"I think he truly loves her." "If he truly loves her he probably couldn't care less if you approved or not." This was not the answer I was expecting. She usually agrees with me.**_

_**"Are you saying you agree with Maxon's decision?"**_

_**"Yes, I suppose I am, it's his decision after all, I'm a parent, I'm supposed to support and correct him. I think he made the right decision of following his heart. So yes, I am agreeing with Maxon's decision."**_

_**"Why? She's just a useless five."**_

_**"She used to be a five, I used to be a four, now were both ones. You can't call her a five anymore. Also, just because she's someone from a lower caste, that doesn't mean she's useless."**_

_**That was not what I expected. I was expecting her to agree, to agree that America was useless, and to agree that Maxon was being foolish.**_

_**"I know about the beatings. I know what you were expecting from me. Don't think for a second that just because I'm your wife I always agree with you."**_

_**I was speechless. She knows about the beatings that I always gave Maxon. I can't believe she knows! On top of that she was fighting with me. She was fighting with me.**_

_Queen Amberly's POV_

_I can't believe I just did that. I don't start up fights with Clarkson. I found out about the beatings when Clarkson was fighting with Maxon. Clarkson threatened Maxon with a beating. I could hardly believe my ears when it happened. It was horrible! I thought Clarkson was a good father, but now I know behind my back he was giving Maxon beatings. Why didn't Maxon tell me? Was he scared? I could have helped him. I guess he didn't really want help then. He probably wanted to face everything himself. He's always very independent. Hopefully Carkson didn't hit him too bad. Hopefully Maxon's okay. How did he live through all those years?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Maxon's POV**

**I was out on a walk with America. It was a beautiful, sunny day. We were interrupted by my mother. Her face was stone. Expressionless. You couldn't tell whether she was sad or happy. I hope it's not anything bad. **

**"Sorry to interrupt but can I talk with Maxon for just a minute please?"**

**"Of course, your majesty."**

**Oh no. This can't be anything good if she doesn't want America hearing.**

**"I know about the beatings, Maxon."**

**"Excuse me?"**

**"I know about the beatings, Maxon," said my mother quietly, "I know about those beatings your father gave you all these years. There's no need to pretend." "Why didn't you tell me, Maxon? I could have helped. I'm your mother." She sounded like a parent concerned.**

**So many emotions are rushing through me right now. How did she know? Did my father tell her? Did she hear something? How?! I know my father wouldn't have told my mother, he's not a person who lets guilt get to him. If he even feels guilty for giving all those beatings. But, how did my mother know then!? This is why I never told my mother. I knew in my heart I should have. But this is why I didn't. I knew if I did my mother wouldn't take it well. Even though she was acting as calm as she could given the situation, I know in her heart she wants to scream. She wants to cry. She wants to yell at my dad for giving those beatings. She wants to yell at me for not telling her. I finally found my voice.**

**"How did you know? I don't think father would ever tell you this."**

**"Your correct. Your father did not tell me, and if I never found out he probably wouldn't tell me either. I found out because I heard you and your father arguing. I heard he threatened you with beatings."**

**"That's true." I mumbled, not knowing if my mother would hear.**

**"If that's all true then why din't you tell me?"**

**I was at a lost for words. I don't know what to say.**

**"Tell the truth, Maxon. Please."**

**"I was afraid how you would take it. I guess I thought you would overreact." I said, trying to sound calm.**

**"Maxon...I don't know what to say. I am your mother. If you were scared of my reaction tell me! I need to know these things Maxon."**

**"Don't worry, Maxon. I'm not going to yell at you. Your're also not in trouble. Just know for next time if you want me to be calm when you're telling me something, tell me."**

**With that she walked away. I walked back towards America.**

**"What happened, Maxon?"**

**And I explained to her. Everything.**

**"Maxon, I think we should tell her I'm pregnant."**

**"Yes, I was thinking that too."**

**"Should we tell her now?" America asked.**

**"Yes, I was also thinking that too."**

**Right after we said that we kissed each other. Then we headed the way my mother was going. When we were behind her, I was beginning to have second thoughts. _No Maxon, you need to tell her now._ **

**"Mother, we need to talk."**

_Queen Amberly's POV_

_"Yes, what is it?"_

_"America's pregnant."_

_I was shocked. In a good way, of course._

_"I'm so happy for you Maxon!"_

_"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?"_

_"Dr. Ashler said it was too early to tell. Can you please keep this a secret for now?"_

_"Yes of course, America."_

_"Thank you." _

_I loved America like she was a child of mine. Always polite. She has good ideas and good intentions. I__ don't know why Clarkson dislikes her so much. They were walking away happily together while I was thinking, giggling and laughing together. They looked so happy! That sight put a smile on my face. I bet Clarkson's going to divorce them. No. No matter what Clarkson cannot divorce them. I'm not going to let that happen._

** AUTHOR'S NOT****E**

**Hope you like that chapter! What I wanted to say was I might not be updating as frequently as before. I will, however, make sure that at least update once a week every Saturday or Sunday. Don't worry, I'm not leaving fanfiction. Hope you like the chapter and story so far! If you have any suggestions on how the story should go, let me know by putting it in your review! All suggestions will be read! I don't ignore reviews! If you want me to do something different, tell me. All feedback is appreciated!**

**-DivergentNerd **


	8. Chapter 8

America's POV

I woke up remembering I didn't tell my family I was pregnant yet. Yesterday I decided I was going to tell them tomorrow. I'll go to my family's house for dinner, while everybody's having dinner, Maxon and I tell them I'm pregnant. Sounds simple enough.

"Maxon," I said,"Tomorrow can we go to my family's house? I want to tell them."

"Of course. We'll go at six and leave at eight, how does that sound?"

"That sounds terrific! I can't wait to tell them."

He kissed me right after that. I got ready and walked to the breakfast table with Maxon by my side. We passed King Clarkson, he gave me a death stare. I guess he wasn't in the mood for a fight with Maxon. I wonder what will happen to Maxon and I if he ever finds out I'm pregnant. Just thinking about it makes me nervous. The food was lovely and delicious as usual. We had pancakes with syrup. Yum!

_**King Clarkson's POV**_

_**I walked passed Maxon and America. Just seeing them together disgusts me. Why is my son so stupid? And what did America do to win his heart? I knew I should have forced Maxon to eliminate America. I guess I didn't know Maxon would fall in love with America, or would actually even think of it. Do you know how embarrassing it is for a king to have a son who's married to a five? Thinking about this is making me angry again. I know now I can't go to Amberly for help. She won't even talk to me. She called me a liar yesterday. I suppose she isn't wrong, but the beatings were for Maxon's own good. Even with the beatings he still turned out a mess! He decided to marry a five!**_

_Queen Amberly's POV_

_Seeing them happy like that just warms my heart. Lately I've been ignoring Clarkson. I don't feel sorry though, how could he have the heart to give our son all those beatings. Maybe the man I knew wasn't what I thought he was. I thought Clarkson was caring and nice. But now I know that he's cold and heartless. While I was thinking in my bedroom I began to cry. It was so sad that Clarkson couldn't just accept the fact that Maxon and America love each other. It was so sad that all these years he was giving our son beatings. It was so sad that I didn't even know my own husband!_

America's POV

I woke up to a lot of kisses by Maxon. I began to laugh so hard.

"Stop Maxon," I managed to say, "I can't breathe!"

"Sorry."

I kissed him and he kissed me back. We went on like that for nearly ten minutes. We walked to the breakfast table like usual. This time when we passed King Clarkson he shoved me aside, grabbed Maxon and punched him. After that he just walked away like nothing happened. The punch was so strong Maxon was bleeding!

"Are you ok?!"

"I'm ok."

"I'll bring you to Dr. Ashler."

I brought him to Dr. Ashler as quickly as I can. I don't like seeing anybody bleed, particularly Maxon.


	9. Chapter 9

America's POV

Maxon was ok. There was a big bandage over his face. It was 5:30 now and I was getting ready.

"Maxon, we should go now," I said at 5:45.

"Yes, we should go now."

I took his arm and we headed for the new, shiny car. Once we got there, Maxon and I were greeted by May and Gerad. She looked so much older than the last time I saw her. Gerad also looked older.

"Hey. I missed you two so much! You two look so much older!"

They gave me two big hugs and invited me inside.

"Did you develop any other new interests while I was gone, Gerad?"

"Yea, I seem to like painting a lot more now."

"That's really good, Gerad!"

"Hey Gerad," said Maxon, "want to go inside and play?"

"You bet!"

Seeing Maxon like that, I knew he was going to be a good father. I walked over to my mom. She looked better then the last time I saw her at my dad's funeral.

"How are you doing mom? You look a lot better."

She smiled at that, and I smiled.

"I'm doing much better, America. I still can't believe he's gone!"

"I know, I can't believe he's gone either."

We stood there just thinking about Dad. I missed him so much!

"Come on, this is supposed to be a happy day!"

"Your right, America."

With that she went back to making dinner. I had a quick conversation with Kenna. We talked about how our lives had been. I loved talking with Kenna!

**Maxon's POV**

**I love playing with Gerad. I think of it like training for when I have my own kids, but unlike training I really have a lot of fun. We played trains and cars and countless other things. It really takes me back to my childhood, when I had no kingly manner to do. Then again my childhood consisted of beatings.**

**"I can tell you have something on your mind," Gerad said.**

**Gosh how does he know! I thought only America knew. Is it something in the Singer blood?**

**"Oh, it's nothing. What should we do next?" I said, suddenly changing the subject.**

**"Do you know how to play cards?"**

**"Of course I do."**

**We ended up playing cards until dinner.**

America's POV

I was eating normally and talked about small things with everybody until why I was here in the first place.

"Maxon and I have something to tell everybody."

"I'm...I'm...I'm-"

"She's pregnant." I was thankful that Maxon completed the sentence.

A look of surprise and excitement and pure happiness spread on everybody's face.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" May asked.

"It's too early to tell." I said.

"We're so happy for you, Dad would be too." Kenna and my mom said.

Everybody exchanged hugs with each other. It was one of the happiest moments of my life!


	10. Chapter 10

America's POV

It was a little late when we got back to the palace. We were close to stopping when I saw a shadow. As we got closer I realized that it was King Clarkson.

We walked towards the entrance. I'm worried now. Why was the king not in bed at this time? It's ten o'clock. The king should be in bed by now! His face was what worried me the most. His face was expressionless, which means the reason why he's at the entrance could be good or bad.

"I know your little secret." King Clarkson said.

I was frozen. How did he know? How? Did he hear a conversation I had with Maxon about the baby?

"I heard your little conversation."

_**King Clarkson's POV**_

**_Yes. I heard a conversation, I could hardly believe my ears! I am going to give him a serious beating. I don't care what Amberly says! I don't care! Arrrrg! I hate her! Forget her!_**

_Queen Amberly's POV_

_I saw the look on Clarkson's face. He wants a divorce, I can tell. Two divorces actually, one for Maxon and America, and another one for him and me. He should have died in that coma._

_Author's Note_

_I'm really sorry that this chapter is short. I'm also sorry this chapter is updated a few days late. I have a really bad case of writer's block. If you have any ideas please leave them in the reviews! I might live in a different part of the world, so maybe my chapters for you are updated on Monday rather than Saturday or Sunday!_

_-DivergentNerd_


	11. Selection Shoutout!

**Hey guys! DivergentNerd here. I wanted to do this thing where for every ten chapters I post, I will do a shoutout! I have three people today. First on is ShadowhunterLuv, she does an awesome fanfic about The Mortal Instuments! Check her out. Second one is michyLuV1018, she does a cool Big Hero 6 fanfic. Last but not least is Ann's Krazy Obsession! She left a review and I owe her for some of the drama that has been happening in my fanfic. That's it for now. Bai!**

**~DivergentNerd**


	12. Chapter 11

_**Quick Author's Note**_

_**Because I made a really short chapter, and because it was done late, and beacause I'm getting a lot of reviews saying you guys want more, I am going to make this chapter long. Hope you enjoy!**_

**Maxon's POV**

**"Come over here," my father said with with devilish grin. With that he dragged me away.**

**"You did it, with her," my father said with distaste.**

**"Yes," I replied, trying to sound as calm as I can. I probably didn't sound calm at all.**

**"You have shamed our family, Maxon Schreave, now our family's going to be known for marrying fives!"**

**"There is no caste system," I blurted out.**

**"WHAT?!"**

**"I got rid of the caste system."**

**"MAXON SCHREAVE! You got rid of the system Gregory Illea put in?"**

**"Yes, Gregory Illea made the caste system out of greed."**

**I saw the look in his eyes. He was speechless. He stood in front of me, his face said everything. He was shocked that I would ever say such a thing. I was shocked that I had enough courage to say that in front of him. I could see America, I bet she had heard everything. She looked worried. I don't blame her. What was my father going to do now? He walked away.**

_**King Clarkson's POV**_

_**What am I going to do? Everybody hated me, even my own son and wife. It's like I don't have a family.**_

**_"Your right, Amberly. I've been controling him all this time. I never let him have his life. I guess I should give that back."_**

**_"I'm also sorry about hiding the beatings from you."_**

**_"It's ok. At least you learned a lesson from it."_**

**_We kissed. I guess everything now with Amberly and I were ok._**

**_The next morning I went straight to Maxon's room. I wanted to apologize and explain not only to him but to America too. I've treated her badly just because of her caste. Now I understand why Maxon said Gregory Illea made the caste system out of greed. I've never really gotten to know America. I knocked on the door, waiting for Maxon to come open it. Eventually he did._**

**_"I want to apologize, Maxon. I'm sorry about the way I've acted these past few weeks. I will accept you and America together. I just want you to be happy. If you are happy, then I'm happy."_**

**_He was speechless for just a second, I can understand why. Last night I hated him and America, now I accepted him and America together as husband and wife._**

**_"Thank-you, dad."_**

**_We hugged after that. That was one of the best moments of my life, my son likes me now._**

**_"I should talk to america," I finally said after we were done with the hug._**

**_"Yes, I really think you should."_**

America's POV

I was worried when King Clarkson called me for a talk, but after Maxon talked to King Clarkson, he seemed happy.

"America, I would like to apologize for everything I did. I shouldn't have called you a useless five. I feel like we should spend some time to get to know each other a little bit more. I hope you forgive me."

I was in shock. How? Last night he hated me, now all the sudden he likes me?

"I forgive you." I was always looking forward to the day he would realize his mistakes. He probably is a good person, I guess I just saw the bad side of him these past few weeks.

"How about we start tomorrow. We could go on a walk in the garden. I know you like the garden," he knows, I guess he is paying attention to me. I thought he couldn't care less about me.

"Ok, that sounds nice," I said.

"See you at the breakfast table," King Clarkson said. I could he was happy. I was too, now I don't need to worry about him.

"Maxon, he approves of us being together! This is a dream come true!"

"I know, I could hardly believe my ears when he apologized."

We kissed after that. We didn't go to the breakfast table until ten o'clock.

"Hey," King Clarkson said, "how about whe do a party to celebrate your wedding? We can invite everybody!"

"Sure!" Maxon and I responded right at the same time.

_Queen Amberly's POV_

_This is working out better than I thought. I saw the three of them talk to each other. Clarkson said he wanted to throw them a party. I love seeing Clarkson this way. So caring._

**Maxon's POV**

**It was really good seeing my father being this involved. I could tell he was really happy, I'm really happy too. The only problem is I don't really want to invite Daphne. I just think it would be really awkward after everything that happened before the Selection. I should talk about this with America. She'll know what to do.**

**"America," I said right before we went to sleep.**

**"What is it?"**

**"You remeber Daphne, right?"**

**"Yes, what about her?"**

**I told her everything that happened before the Selection.**

**"I just think it will be awkward. I don't think she's fully recovered."**

**"I see what you mean. It would be rude to not invite her. I think we should invite her. If she feels awkward about it, she has the decision to not go."**

**This is one of the reasons why I love America. She's very bright.**

**"That's true."**

**I gave her a kiss and we went to sleep.**

_Author's Note_

_Yay! King Clarkson knows what he did wrong. What will happen if Daphne goes. Will she go? And if she does, is something unexpected going to happen? Thanks for all the support. Hope you like the story!_


	13. Chapter 12

_Author's Note_

Hey_ guys! Today I have some spare time so I'm going to post another chapter. Hope you enjoy!_

**Maxon's POV**

**I'm preparing for the party. Who new preparing for a party was this stressfull. How did my mom do this? America's gone off with my father to the garden. America and I have been working all day. I sure hope everything turns out well**

America's POV

The walk with King Clarkson was nice. I got to know what he likes to do in his spare time and he now knows more about my family. It's great! I never knew King Clarkson can be this nice. After the walk I went back to help Maxon with the party. We're almost done. We just need to plan the food. We decided to get a little bit of food from different parts of the world. The only problem is where in the world.

_The next day..._

I woke to a bunch of kisses from Maxon. We finished planning the party just in time. Everything looks spectacular! This is going to be great! Maxon gave me a kiss after we were done, and then we went to sleep.

_The party!_

**Maxon's POV**

**We greeted everybody nicely. When we got to where Daphne and her family were sitting, things got bad. The Knig and Queen were great but Daphne...**

**"Hello," America said nicely.**

**"I hate you," Daphne said with anger.**

**"YOU RUINED MY LIFE!"**

**"Stay calm, America," I whispered.**

**"I know," She whispered back.**

**"Excuse me? I don't know what you mean. I ruined your life?"**

**"You know exactly what I mean. YOU RUINED MY LIFE! I'M SUPPOSED TO MARRY MAXON, I LOVE HIM!**

**"That's enough, Daphne," said the King, "you should be gratefull for them."**

**"I'M NOT! I DON'T WANT THEM MARRIED! I LOVE MAXON!"**

**My dad walked over, "what's going on Maxon? What is she talking about," my dad whispered.**

**"Maxon what is going on," asked America.**

**"Before the Selection, she had feelings for me. I didn't have feelings for her, ever. She was pretty upset that I didn't have feelimgs for her. I guess she's still upset."**

**"Oh," America said. We decided to talk to her about this.**

**"Um, maybe we can talk about this, Daphne. Would you like that?"**

**"With you, not with her." I can hear the bitterness in her voice.**

**"The her has a name that I'm sure you know by now. And she's going to be in this discussion."**

**"Fine!"**

_**Author's Note**_

_**Ooooooh what happens now?**_


	14. Chapter 13

Author's Note

Have spare time so I'm going to post another chapter! Hope you enjoy!

_Special POV: Daphne_

_Why? I know Maxon loves me, I know. He loves me. He loves me. I know it! I could have given up my own crown to win Maxon's heart. Clarkson probably has something to do with this. He does! I knew it! I see America. Her stomach is big. No. It can't be..._

_"I'm better than her," I finally said._

_"This isn't about you better than anybody. Even if you say you're one hundred times better than America, I still wouldn't care." Oh no._

_"Maxon you love me, the only reason you didn't kiss me before The Selection is because The Selection was about to start. You love me Maxon. I love you Maxon, you love me too."_

_"First of all, I don't love you. Second of all, I didn't kiss you before The Selection because I didn't have feelings for you. I still don't have feelings for you." My heart is broken._

_"You do, Maxon. We could start a family. Just divorce her Maxon. We could do so many things. Come on, Maxon. I know you do. Only Clarkson is forcing you to marry America. Just rebel against him for once, Maxon." I see his afce change after I mentioned Clarkson into this._

_"Stop! I love America. America loves me! My father did not do anything!"_

_"Are you seriously still defending him, Maxon?"_

_"No I'm not! If you talk about him like this I will make you leave at once," Maxon boomed. I never knew Maxon could be like this. No, he loves me. I know he does._

_"No Maxon, yo love me. I know you do. You love me. I love you. You don't love America."_

_"Stop saying that! I love America. I don't have feelings for you! I have a baby with America for gods sakes! Of course I love her!"_

_My heart. Everything stops. I've loved him for all this time yet he never loved me back. I... I don't know what to say. They have a baby together! Maxon doesn't love me. He doesn't. I can feel tears coming. My vision starts getting blurry. No. I don't want to cry. I can't help it. I cry._

_"Don't cry," I hear America say. She is really nice. Usually people would abandon me right now but she doesn't._

_After for what seems like a few hours I stop. I begin to get angry. I'm angry a America for ever existing. I hate Maxon for never loving me back. I hate him. I want to kill him._


	15. Chapter 14

_Special POV: Daphne_

_After the talk with Maxon and America, I was wandering around, thinking about my life. I found a girl._

_"Do you like Maxon?"_

_"No."_

_"Do you want revenge?"_

_I don't know why but I felt this strange urge to kill Maxon. I felt like he deserved this for ditching me. I finally found my voice._

_"Yes."_

_"Then come with me," said the girl._

_I followed her, not thinking about anything. She lead me to a small house. It was hidden by a hill and some trees. You would have to be really observant to see that there was something there. It didn't look like it had any electricity or power._

_"In here," the girl motioned._

_When I went inside I saw a table and a few chairs. I was right, there wasn't any power. I also saw five people. I couldn't make out there faces but two had long hair so I'm assuming they were girls._

_"Who's there?" Asked a person._

_"It's ok, she just wants revenge on Maxon for ditching her for America. I think she could make a good southern rebel. I found her wandering around." I heard the girl say._

_Southern rebels? Are those the rebels that are trying to destroy the palace? Probably. Of course they are. You know what? I don't care! I hate Maxon!_

_"When's the first mission. I want to kill Maxon."_

_"An eager one, I see," said another shadow._

_"The first mission for you is going to be killing Maxon then. The mission should start tomorrow since you're so eager." Said the girl._

_"Ok, tomorrow. First thing in the morning." I said confidently_


	16. A note Till next month guys -D

**Hey, guys! I hope you are enjoying the story...but I have something to say.**

**Lately, I've been having a few technical problems with . My writing was not properly saved, most of the time. And it's super stressing. So I'm going to pause fanfiction just for a month. Only one month. I'm NOT ending this fanfic. No, not quite yet. But just stopping for one month, to get the stress off my shoulders, and figure out why it isn't always saving properly. I hope you understand that I need a small break. But I will be back, in a month, to make it clear. So please, don't stop reading, I will update next month. I still take in reviews! I'll be reading them, still!**

**Till next month,**

**~DivergentNerd**


End file.
